


Something Great

by the_me09



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Ambiguous Age, Blow Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: When Tony suggest they sixty-nine Peter laughs.He thought that was something people on did in porn.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102
Collections: Kinktober 2020 - the_me09





	Something Great

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day Seventeen - Sixty-Nine (69)

When Tony suggested it Peter thought he was joking. They’re lying in bed, Peter snuggled up to Tony’s side. 

“Why are you laughing, sixty-nining is nice!” Tony says, confused, holding his palms up. “Who doesn’t like getting their dick sucked while sucking a dick?”

Peter laughs again. “Is that real?”

“What do you mean, ‘is that real,’ are you telling me you’ve never heard of sixty-nine? That’s why everyone giggles at that number.” Tony stares at Peter, baffled. 

Okay, yeah, he’s  _ heard  _ of sixty-nining, but he’s never heard of anyone actually  _ doing  _ it.

“I thought that was just a porn thing?” Peter says, shrugging, hunching in on himself a little under Tony’s stare. 

“Oh Peter, oh honey, you haven’t experienced the wonders,” Tony says with a grin. He pulls Peter close, one hand sliding to Peter’s ass. “Well now we’ve got to do it.” 

Peter lets Tony maneuver him onto his side; they kiss lazily, hips rocking together. As much as Peter loves having sex with Tony, like seriously, it’s amazing, he probably loves making out as much. It’s just nice sometimes, to be close, to snuggle and kiss, and maybe that makes him weird or sappy or girly or something, but it’s nice. 

“Alright, shift around there, young buck,” Tony says, patting Peter’s hip. 

Peter sits up and lies down on the opposite side, his head by Tony’s thighs. He has that shivery excited feeling low in his belly; he always gets it when they try something new. Tony pulls him up a bit, pulls him closer, and passes a pillow down to him. 

“We might be here for a while,” Tony says with a smirk. Peter situates the pillow under his head, Tony’s cock in front of his face. It’s veiny and dark, and thick; Peter starts salivating looking at it. “I know you know how to suck cock, so it’s that idea, except I get to suck you off at the same time,” Tony says. 

“I get it,” Peter mutters, a little embarrassed. 

He wraps a hand around the base of Tony’s cock, adjusting, curving his back so Tony can reach him and he can get his mouth on Tony. He licks over the head, and feels a corresponding wet touch on his own cock. It’s startling, to do something and then have it repeated on himself. He glances down, or is it up? at Tony, and sees the smug look on his face. 

Peter takes the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around Tony, feels the wet, warmth of Tony’s mouth, teasing him. He moans softly, takes Tony further into his mouth, can’t stop the way his hips jerks as Tony takes him deeper too. 

It’s like an endless loop, he bobs his head, Tony sucks harder, he cups Tony’s balls, and Tony cups his. He likes sucking Tony off, likes the feeling of Tony’s cock against his tongue, that too tight feeling at the back of his throat, and the salty taste of precome. But this? This is way better because he gets to have it both ways, hot, tight pressure on his dick, and a dick in his mouth? 

To Peter, it feels like they stay that way for hours, lazily rocking their hips into each other’s mouths, sucking, and licking, everything gets humid, messy, there’s drool sliding down Peter’s cheek as he gags on Tony’s cock. His own balls are tight, cock throbbing, so close to coming, and he can tell from the way Tony is panting he’s close too. Tony starts making these short, sharp thrusts, and Peter just takes it, relaxes his mouth, his throat. 

Like always, Peter comes first. Tony plays dirty though, he rubs his thumb over Peter’s hole, pushing in just a little, but enough to make Peter groan and shoot down Tony’s throat. Tony groans, jerks his hips, and then Peter’s mouth is flooded with come. He swallows it down, licking Tony clean, trying to catch his breath, his mind a quiet, happy post-sex calm. 

“You were right,” Peter says, resting his sweaty head on Tony’s thigh. 

“I usually am,” Tony says immediately. A pause. “What was it this time?” Peter can feel the rough scratch of Tony’s beard on his thigh and shivers. 

“Sixty-nining is pretty great,” Peter says with a grin. 

Tony’s the one who laughs this time. 


End file.
